


Rainy Day

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evana, F/F, Sana x Eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Sana and Eva are stuck on a rainy day but it turns out better than they hoped.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Evana (Eva x Sana) drabble aaah! I was so hyped to write this, I hope you all like it!

"Sana?" Eva calls from across the flat, stirring her green tea in her mug, looking out the window.

Sana smiles as she approaches Eva and Eva smiles back, taking a small sip and nods her head towards the window. Sana raises an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"It's raining," Eva giggles, holding the tea cup gently in her cold, pale hands.

"Yeah, it is," Sana replies, leaning against the wall beside the window. "It's peaceful."

Eva reaches out a hand towards Sana and Sana takes it, the warmth from the cup still lingering on Eva's hand, making Sana's heart swell with adoration. Eva pulls Sana close to her side, letting out a small sigh after taking another drink from the small cup. Sana stays still at Eva's side as Eva places her head gently on Sana's shoulder, still looking out the rain-drop covered window.

Sana smiles to herself, the soft feeling of Eva's mermaid hair making her feel at peace and content. She laces their fingers together and without hesitation, Eva allows it, feeling the smooth skin of the girl she loves brush against her own.

"It's supposed to rain all day, that's what the weather said," Eva tells Sana, taking another drink quietly.

"Really?" Eva nods. "Oh well, that's okay. We can stay inside and watch movies or something."

Eva smiles. "Do you want some tea? There should still be some water in the kettle for you, it's probably still warm," Eva murmurs, looking up at Sana lovingly as Sana nods.

"Sounds nice, I'll be right back," and with a swift kiss on top of Eva's forehead, she disappears into the kitchen and quickly sets the tea bag in a matching cup and takes the kettle from the stove, pouring the still-steaming water into the cup, watching it fill inches from the edge, and grabs a spoon from the drawer and sets it in the cup carefully before heading back out to Eva who is still staring out the window with fascination, the soft pattering of the rain hitting the window creating a comforting atmosphere around them.

Sana takes a sip of her tea carefully, the burn soothing a bit to her throat, as she takes her place back next to Eva, "You know, I have a window in my bedroom that we can sit in?" Sana whispers, looking down at Eva, their hands finding each other again.

Eva smiles, nodding, "Yeah, but here is such a nicer view. You can see the puddles forming on the streets, the rain shining on the benches," Eva sighs. "And this is our little spot, remember?"

Sana laughs, remembering the first night they kissed here in this very spot. A shy encounter but one neither of them will ever forget, "Yes, I remember."

Eva beams, "I want to go for a walk."

"You said yourself it's raining?" Sana ponders, raising an eyebrow.

"We have our raincoats, silly," Eva smiles, moving away from the window, taking Sana with her into the kitchen. She sets down her empty cup on the counter and Sana does the same, except hers is still half full, but they make their way to the coat hanger by the door. Sana lets out a soft groan, and Eva counters with the pout that Sana cannot ignore. Eventually, they both have on their rain boots and their raincoats, and they head out. The contrast in their choice of colors for their coats is massive - bright yellow for Eva, and grey for Sana, but that's what draws them in so close together with each other. 

Eva laughs as she drags Sana to a nearby park, empty from the weather, and Sana rolls her eyes as they make their way to the middle. Eva takes both of Sana's hands in her own, her bright eyes shining and Sana melts inside, the rain making Eva glow despite the grey surroundings. 

"Are you happy now?" Sana asks, her voice laced with happiness as she looks down at Eva with a grin.

"Very, you know how much I love the rain," Eva says, looking up at the sky, water droplets falling on her face. She looks at Sana again and she laughs as Sana wipes away the small droplets.

Sana sighs contently, moving to push down Eva's hood when all of a sudden it starts pouring. Sana gasps, and so does Eva but she can't help but giggle as she takes Sana's hand, and they both start sprinting for cover from the pounding rain. They make it underneath a bus stop bench cover, both of them out of breath but Eva can't stop laughing, her jeans soaked from running through puddles, her hair wet from her hood coming off mid-run. 

"Oh, my gosh, Sana! That was so fun-" Eva stops as Sana pulls her close of out nowhere, placing a small and careful kiss on her lips, the taste of the rain fresh on her skin. Sana smiles as she pulls away, her hands cupping Eva's face, and Eva is blushing and Sana can feel it.

"You know something I love more than the rain?" Eva mumbles, not breaking the gaze from Sana's eyes.

"What?" Sana grins.

"You."

Sana laughs again as she pulls Eva for another kiss, the rain pounding the thick glass above them. The rain dies down after a few more minutes, and they both decide to head back to Sana's. Eva jumps in almost every puddle along the way, and all Sana can think is just how lucky she is to be with a girl she loves so much and how completely perfect Eva is. 

As they enter back into the flat, they remove their rain gear and Eva tells Sana that she's going to take a quick shower. Sana nods and heads into the kitchen to quickly put on the kettle for when Eva gets out with her favorite green tea. She sits at the kitchen table, two cups set at the table filled with the warm tea, and Sana feels butterflies fill her stomach as Eva enters the kitchen, sitting across from Sana and she immediately reaches for the tea, taking a gingerly sip. Sana does the same, never taking her eyes off of Eva. Eva catches Sana's glance and smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Something you need to say?" Eva asks, holding the cup in her hands, preparing to take another sip, her hair falling a bit into her face from behind her shoulder.

"No, nothing," Sana shrugs, feeling the smile creep back onto her face.

Eva laughs, setting down the tea on the table and she leans back into the chair, looking out the small window right next to the table, "Do you wanna hear a poem about rain?"

"I thought you recited one this morning?"

Eva scoffs, rolling her eyes playfully, "That wouldn't be considered poetry. Do you want to hear one or not?" 

Sana nods, smiling, "Of course."

"Let the rain kiss you, let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby. The rain makes still pools on the sidewalk, the rain makes running pools in the gutter. The rain plays a little sleep song on our roof at night, and I love the rain," Eva recites quietly, never once breaking her eyes away from Sana as she stares at her in awe.

"Who wrote that?" Sana asks after a while.

"Langston Hughes, it's one of my favorites," Eva grins, playing with the spoon in her hands.

Sana smiles at the girl across from her, running her fingers tips carefully along the edge of the cup, "It was beautiful."

Eva blushes a little, shrugging, "Don't compliment me, compliment the guy who wrote it."

Sana chuckles, entangling their feet underneath the table, "Your voice, I meant. I love when you talk about poetry."

Eva sighs happily, "You're such a romantic."

"I know," and with that, they both pick up their tea and continue to look out the window at the silver liquid drops quietly.


End file.
